Tis' The Season
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: A small little series where I try to grant your pairing wishes by doing a drabble or oneshot of what you want! I will try my best to grant your X Mas paring wishes! Kagome centered requests only please and prompts are happily welcomed! M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Tis' The Season**

**oOWhisperingShadowOo**

**Summary:** A small little series where I try to grant your pairing wishes by doing a drabble or oneshot of what you want! I will try my best to grant your X Mas paring wishes! Kagome centered requests only please and prompts are happily welcomed!

* * *

Kage sighed her breath fogging up the window, her eyes were trained on the softly falling snow. It was a site to see but damn if the chill in the air didn't dampen it.

"Stupid cold." With a huff she turned from the window shivering as she snuggled under her blankets even more. At her feet was her cat, Kiki, curled up in a warm fuzzy ball.

Kage rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles as she settled in on her computer chair. Dark brown eyes looked over the various requests for pairings and sighed.

Work had taken over her life and winter had sapped her drive to do _anything_ yet she still wanted to make her readers happy. Plus it was the Holiday season so she should at least try...

"Damnit." She felt horrid coasting on back logged work but oh well at least she was trying.

She blinked as the TV caught her attention. On the screen was a promo for some fluffy heartwarming TV show on ABC.

"Happy Holidays...Hmmm..." She grinned as an idea hit her.

"A drabble series!" She giggled as she moved about in her chair happily, okay so another series wasn't the best idea but hey! It might get her out of her rut plus she could make some people happy!

She paused as she felt her cat gave her a glare and promptly returned it.

"Hush up and keep my feet warm." Kiki merely rolled her eyes and curled up into a bigger ball of fur fully intent on ignoring her fur warmer.

"Well I hope people have some good requests! I want to break through his damn blockage!" She grinned happily as she hit the submit new story button.


	2. Glee: Noah Puck Puckerman

**Male: Noah Puckerman**

**Series: Glee**

* * *

******For Sable~ Hope you like it babe. X3**

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed shyly at the teenager as he swaggered his way towards her. Her arms readjusted around her books hugging them closer to her as his dark brown eyes met hers. She quickly looked away a light blush on her cheeks.

Her friend sighed from next to her as she shut her locker with a semi loud bang. "He's back…" She shook her head as she leaned on the locker behind her settling in to watch the show.

Kagome's blush deepened as he stalked over to them, his hands shoved in his letter man jacket. The packed hallway made room for him, his bad boy reputation still clinging to him despite being in the Glee club.

_"Hush!"_ She hissed out the word as she shifted her feet, trying oh so hard to fight down the school girl blush that had taken over her cheeks. In all honesty she had not expected to gain the attention of the school's bad boy.

She had moved over to the States to stay with a host family, part of an abroad program. One that would look good on both her college résumé as well as her host sister's. After the whole Jewel fiasco she had moved on into high school and had entered a program in hopes of salvaging her horrid academic record.

She had been accepted and was now focusing on her life in the here and now.

And right now the self proclaimed 'Puckzilla' was leaning over her one arm braced above her head as he grinned down at her.

"Hey Ka-go-me." The way he drew out her name sent small shivers down her spine, she repressed them.

"Hey Puckerman." Her host sister let out a small huff not liking to be ignored, it wasn't that she was being catty it was just how she was. She _hated_ being ignored.

"Noah." Puck sent her a smile in greeting.

"Rachel." He turned back to Kagome, giving her a small wink.

"So want to be my partner for this week's ballads?" Yes, she had been roped into the Glee club because of her host sister and while she wasn't the best signer she was still good enough. She had been in her old school choir back in Japan.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's lame excuse at hitting on her host sister yet hid a smile as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her past the self proclaimed bad boy.

"I already called dibs! You're stuck with Finn!" Both females giggled as they ran towards their next class leaving behind a stunned Puck.

"Did I just get cocked blocked by Rachel Berry?" He merely shook his head and laughed to himself. He would get Kagome one way or another it just made it more fun that Rachel was making it hard. While their relationship had never panned out he knew she only wanted him to be happy and vice versa and she did take the host sister role far too literally.

Like the first time he had tried to hit on Kagome, with the old "My name's Puck and I'm here to fu-" Rachel had smacked him upside the head before he could finish it and dragged her blushing host sister after her.

It was after that little fiasco that he had really gotten serious in his pursuit of Kagome, it just seemed he would have to get through half the Glee club just to get one date.

Well it would be worth it.


End file.
